thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Valoran
District 5 Female (Fiona) Name: Fiona Valoran Age: 16 District: 5, but she actually orginates from district one, then moved here. Weapons: Swords and duel knives, she favors duel knives over swords because its lighter on her which makes her cause a swift and silent death. She also favors twin daggers, which could plunge into her opponent and result in a quick death. Gender: Female Personality: She is ruthless, she is straight out ruthless. She gives no mercy when she's fighting with others. She's arrogant too, coming from district one, the district of luxury, had an easy life, no troubles at all. Though she boasts about her fencing skills most of the time. Fiona is also eager, she wants to learn new skills quick. She doesn't wait, she gets what she wants in every way, any way. Appearance: Fiona a pixie cut, she has light brown hair in the back of her head, and purple hair in the front when in the silent, gleams as if it was red. She has light blue eyes which in the moonlight, shifts into midnight blue. She has peachy skin and a mysterious, but detirmined face on. She is tall and skinny, her height for scouting out tributes, and her weight to sneak quietly around. She's french, and speaks in a proper french accent. Height: 5'9 Backstory: Fiona, Panem’s most notorious duelist, earned her fame with her sharp blade and sharper tongue. She boasts the refinement of an aristocratic upbringing, and a fierce devotion to the perfection of her craft. Having surpassed her peers at home, Fiona now seeks greater foes. She will settle for nothing less than the world’s acknowledgement of her mastery. As the youngest child of House Laurent, a family known for its long line of elite duelists, Fiona considered herself destined for greatness. She longed to match the skill of her father, a legendary swordsman, and her talent quickly surpassed that of her siblings. Fiona’s peers perceived her confidence as arrogance, but she dismissed them, striving even harder to become a worthy successor to her father. Her devotion turned out to be misplaced. On the eve of an arranged duel, authorities caught Fiona’s father slipping a paralysis poison into his opponent’s drink. His treachery destroyed the family’s reputation, and Fiona’s own honor fell under question. Outraged and desperate to clear her name, she challenged her father to a duel. Though he fought with power and style, Fiona realized the man had long forgotten the discipline that defined a true duelist. She disarmed him, and with her blade to his chest, she demanded control of House Laurent. Her father surrendered, but even in victory, Fiona knew the shadow of doubt still tainted her reputation. Intent to seize her destiny, Fiona vows to surpass her father’s false legacy and prove that she is not only the greatest duelist in the games. "I came here seeking a challenge- is this the best these fools can offer me?" ''-Fiona'' Strengths: She is the one of the most notorious fencing duelists in Panem, her family is known for a long line of elite duelists. She longed to match the skill of her father, a legendary swordsman, and her talent that of quickly surpassed to her siblings. She was trained by her father soon after she persuaded him into teaching her, she worked for long, hard hours working on her figthing skills. For each lesson, she would pratice her posture, her speed, her swiftness, and her weaponary. It took a long time until she was finally a true duelist, with a sharp blade and a sharper tongue. She has sharp instincts, so she can sense tributes around her, she can dodge, block, and hit any in-coming attack, unless they are swift and speedy. Weaknesses: Fiona sometimes wants the easy way out of everything, when she wants her ally gone, she does it. She also boasts about how she's better than everyone else and that she could win, along with killing everyone. The worst of her weaknesses is her arrogance, she's pretty much a show off. She is actually very clusmy and is countered by endurance and agility. She has gone through a very tough childhood, her father abusing her everytime she did something wrong, either her posture, speed, swiftness, and most importantly; the way she uses the sword. Fiona can have an emotional breakdown easily, but those feelings wont let her get in the way of the real prize. Interview Angle: She will be somewhat lush in her interview. Fiona will be a show off, and seem sexy and detirmined at the same time. She will be mysetrious, but flirtaious. Bloodbath Strategy: She will use her swiftness and her speed to get to the Corncoupia early, she will grab a backpack and knives, twin daggers, or her sword, then engage in combat. She will fight her way out of the Corncoupia, and when she senses that it is not safe anymore, she will run away, and sleep somewhere for the rest of the night. Game Strategy: Fiona will use her knives, twin daggers, or her sword (if she survived the Corncoupia) to kill. She will try and kill tributes every day, to make the game easier to play. Fiona will use speed to try and steal supplies, and sprint out. If someone disarms her or attack her, she will attack back, and run if she can. To get her food, she will rely on stealing supplies and killing for them. Alliance: Fiona will go alone, no expections, she will not trust anyone. Unless there is a weak tribute that she can easily kill. Category:Fluffeh Kitteh's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds